fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Shuwen
This page contains information about Li Shuwen in Fate/Another. Innates Chinese Martial Arts *'Type: '''Passive **Each attack has a 15%(25%) chance to do 3x Critical Strike and 15% chance to do a Double Hit. Also increases his chance to evade by 15%(25%)' ***'Upgrade:' [[Li Shuwen#Mad Enhancement|'Mad Enhancement']] (Increases chances of 3xCritical Strike and evasion to 25% and increases mana burned per attack by 10) Sphere Boundary *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Hotkey:' D **Becomes invisible, and next melee attack deals 300 physical bonus damage. Gains 20% movement speed and blocks all presence detection (Except Mind's Eye) while active.'' ***'Duration:' 10 seconds. ***'Cooldown:' 45 seconds *** Additional Info: Channeling [[Li Shuwen#No Second Strike|'No Second Strike']] will deactivate the invisibility. *** Note: Requires the attribute [[Li Shuwen#Sphere Boundary|'Sphere Boundary']] for this skill to be available Mad Enhancement *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Hotkey:' F **''Increases range of Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain by 100 on all strikes when active. While active, grants immunity to purge, slows, knockbacks, Catena Sword Nail, Rule Breaker, Mantra: Mana Chain and Enkidu. Also reduces the duration of stun effects by 50%.'' ***'Duration:' 6 seconds. ***'Cooldown:' 70 seconds (unresettable) ***Note: Requires the attribute [[Li Shuwen#Double Class|'Double Class']] for this skill to be available Skills Assassin's Fist * Mana Cost: N/A **'Type:' Martial Arts **'Hotkey:' Q **''Every 3rd attack does additional damage. Also increases attack speed for duration.'' ***Lv 1: Every 3rd attack does 40 damage. Increases attack speed by 10%. ***Lv 2: Every 3rd attack does 55 damage. Increases attack speed by 20%. ***Lv 3: Every 3rd attack does 70 damage. Increases attack speed by 30%. ***Lv 4: Every 3rd attack does 85 damage. Increases attack speed by 40%. ***Lv 5: Every 3rd attack does 100 damage. Increases attack speed by 50%. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds Cosmic Orbit, Charged Qi * Mana Cost: N/A **'Type:' Martial Arts **'Hotkey:' W **''Gives additional Magic Resistance and restores health and mana over time.'' ***Lv 1: 10% Magic Resistance for 5''' seconds. Restores '''200 health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 2: 10% Magic Resistance for 5.75 seconds. Restores 250 health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 3: 15% Magic Resistance for 6.5 seconds. Restores 300 health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 4: 15% Magic Resistance for 7.25 seconds. Restores 350 health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 5: 20% Magic Resistance for 8''' seconds. Restores '''400 health and mana over 5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain * Mana Cost: 1st: 100 2nd: 100 3rd: 200 **'Type:' Anti-Gate Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Li Shuwen dashes to the target on the First Strike. Has three spells when attribute is acquired twice. First and Second Strike do true damage. Second Strike also reduces target's armor by 80% for 3 seconds and has a 100% chance to add Li Shuwen's attack damage bonus to skill damage. Third Strike does 80x (Assassin's Fist's level) + (5~10)x Agility physical damage to main target and stuns for 1.0 second (deals 50% damage to nearby enemies within 250 range of impact)'' ***Lv 1: First Strike: 300 damage and 60% slow for 3 seconds. Second Strike: 300 damage and 0.5 second stun. ***Lv 2: First Strike: 350 damage and 60% slow for 3 seconds. Second Strike: 380 damage and 0.5 second stun. ***Lv 3: First Strike: 400 damage and 60% slow for 3 seconds. Second Strike: 460 damage and 0.5 second stun. ***Lv 4: First Strike: 450 damage and 60% slow for 3 seconds. Second Strike: 540 damage and 0.5 second stun. ***Lv 5: First Strike: 500 damage and 60% slow for 3 seconds. Second Strike: 620 damage and 0.5 second stun. **'Cast Time: ''1st:' None '2nd:' 0.3 '3rd:' 0.3 **'Cast Range:' '1st:' 400(600)(700) '2nd:' 300(400)(500) '3rd:' 300(400) **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Special:' Second and Third Strike must be cast within 3 seconds of each other on the same target that was struck by the First Strike. Slows the enemy by 50% for 3 seconds after casting all three strikes. **'Additional Info:' Cast range for all strikes increased by 100 when [[Li_Shuwen#Mad Enhancement|'Mad Enhancement']] is active. **'Upgrade:' [[Li_Shuwen#Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain Improvement|'Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain Improvement']] (First upgrade increases cast range of the First Strike by 200 and unlocks Second Strike. Second upgrade increases cast range of the Second Strike by 100 and unlocks Third Strike) No Second Strike * '''Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **''Targets an area and deals true damage to nearby enemies. After 0.8 seconds, a shockwave travels outward from the target, dealing magic damage to the target and enemies within 250 range.'' ***Lv 1: 450 (700) true damage to the target and 300 magic damage to the area. Stuns target for 0.8 seconds. ***Lv 2: 550 (800) true damage to the target and 375 magic damage to the area. Stuns target for 0.8 seconds. ***Lv 3: 650 (900) true damage to the target and 450 magic damage to the area. Stuns target for 0.8 seconds. ***Lv 4: 750 (1000) true damage to the target and 525 '''magic damage to the area. Stuns target for '''0.8 seconds. ***Lv 5: 850 (1100) true damage to the target and 600 magic damage to the area. Stuns target for 0.8 seconds. **'Cast Time:' 0.9 second **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Li_Shuwen#Circulatory Shock|'Circulatory Shock']] (Increases true damage by 250, burns mana equal to 10x of target's Intelligence) Attributes Circulatory Shock *'Required Stats Points:' 16 **''Increases No Second Strike's true damage by 250. Allows No Second Strike to burns target's mana equal to 10x target's intelligence. Increase's bleed damage of Strike of Seven Holes (Combo) by 10 and burn target's mana equal to 20x target's intelligence.'' Double Class *'Required Stats Points:' 14 **''Increases health by 200, and increases Chinese Martial Arts' chance to 3x Critical Strike and evasion to 25% and mana burned per attack to 20. Unlocks Mad Enhancement.'' Sphere Boundary *'Required Stats Points:' 10 **Unlocks the skill [[Li Shuwen#Sphere Boundary|'Sphere Boundary']] . Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain Improvement *'Required Stats Points:' 8(14) **''Can be upgraded twice.'' ***''Unlocks an additional strike to Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain. This increases the range of the first strike by 200 on the first upgrade and the range of second strike by 100 on the second upgrade.'' No Second Strike: Blood End (Combo) *'Activation:' Cast [[Li_Shuwen#Assassin's Fist|'Assassin's Fist']] (Q) and [[Li_Shuwen#No Second Strikei|'No Second Strike']] ® within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Deals + (5~8)x Agility true damage to the target. Within 400 frontal range and 500 width area around the target, all enemies take (600+(1~5)xAgility) true damage. Also a''pplies a bleed effect to the target for 20 seconds that deals 20(30) magic damage per tick that interrupts healing. **'Mana Total of Spells:' 900 **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 0.7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds **'Upgrade:' Circulatory Shock (Increase true damage by 250, and bleed damage by 10. Also burns mana equal to 20x target's Intelligence) Category:Servants